


Hogwarts: The Game Has Just Begun.

by orgabs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: English is not my first language so be kind pls, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship for the win, Friendship/Love, I AM SORRY, I Don't Even Know, I will change the rate in this as the time goes by 'cause this will end in sex really soon, My english sucks, Sorry again, There will be a lot of violence in this one, This began really fluffy but then it's just something really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgabs/pseuds/orgabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if - in a parallel universe - Sirius had a childhood best friend, Beatrice? [This friend being the daugther of one of the persons that Walburga Black hates the most: Bianca Aragon-Fancourt...] What if this friendship was shaken because of the opposite houses they were sorted into? Could a Slytherin live in peace with a Gryffindor? With some acting of pure hatred and unforgettable pranks maybe Sirius e Beatrice can pass by any barrier that may try to pull them apart. But this is only the begining.<br/>Enjoy this journey that will lead them to victory against the Dark Lord or to a scary and bitter defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts: The Game Has Just Begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had a dream that lead me to write this. I don't even know what I'm doing here but maybe you guys will like and give me the confidence to really finish something I started. Well as the tags has informed: english isn't my first language and I ~~never~~ had any classes other than "to be verb". So yeah, it sucks. But I'm trying my best to let this readable. Let me stop with the babbling and show you the story. Hope you guys enjoy.

 

The snow flakes were falling out there, piling up through the floor and in the roofs in that region. Turning everything in white: a pretty landscape. And nevertheless the bitter cold made the idea of remaining home more pleasurable. However to the oldest son of the Black family - that had only ten years old - all that cold and snow was more comforting than the dark silent rooms of the noble house of his family. Sirius always felt like an outsider inside his own home. Nothing would be comforting there. And he hated so much how he felt alone in those big and crowed reunions his mother promoted between friends and family. In wide steps the Black kid walked his way to the front door but before he could get through it (which would lead for limited freedom) the screams of his mother followed him. "Where do you think you're going, brat?" Sirius didn't even turn around to face Walburga who was right behind him. The kid was more than used to this little ritual of his mother acting like she cares for him. "As if you talking anything will make any difference, _mother_!" Sirius replayed, his voice overflowed with mockery when he'd said 'mother'. "I just want to be away from you and from this house and from Kreacher... Actually I always want to be away from you which means I always want to be out of here." Then he get out of the house.

Sirius Black, 10 years, 5'1" foot tall, black curly hair (a bit too longer if you asked his mom), skinny and pale with big gray-blue eyes that caught peoples attention. Eyes that always had a mischievous glow. In this could day, the young brunette wore a pair of jeans (whased out), a white t-shirt and a black coat; just as his gloves, shoes and bonnet. The only  **color** in his outfit was the one of his _blood red_  scarf. Sirius had a casual air in that outfit.

Outifts like this one always made Walburga go crazy. A Black wearing himself like a muggle was an outrage for her. "A pure-blood should only wear clothes made by wiches and wizards" she said everytime she saw her son using muggle clothes.

Walburga (known as Mrs. Black) were fighting with Sirius in every opportunite she had. Fights that almost at all times were about the fact Sirius seems to has been born to defy her, make her go crazy. He never agrred with the ideology of the pure-bloods (they being the supreme race and the muggle borns, muggles and squibs, were garbage) and because he always did the opposite of what she tells him to. Wich leads the young Sirius to be the  _white sheep_ of the Black family.

As he said to his mother whenever he could he was away from home.

The boy was always seem by the neighbors walking down the street of Grimmauld Place all alone. What nobody knew was that the kid had a best friend (and his only friend too). Beatrice was her name. The two of them met eatch other on a sunny day in the middle of summer a few years back while Sirius played in the playground of the neighborhood. Beatrice had been the only kid to ever want to play with him. Maybe he was too  _awkward_ for the other kids to approach but she found him amusing.

Why their friendship was a secret? First the two of them were wizards. How Sirius knew it? He caught Beatrice doing magic in their first meeting (unwittingly, of course). Second their mothers seem to hate each other fiercely at least it was clear from what the little girl told him. Walburga never had mentioned about the Aragon family but that didn't mean that she didn't hate the mother of his best friend and all her family.

 

 

**Flashback I**

 

  

Sirius were playing alone in the playground, swinging higher as he could in the playground swing. Which was really high; he was almost giving a 360º in it. The other kids there also were in the playground didn't approach him. They were fearing being hit by him or they just were afraid of him. But the young Black didn't care. He's already used to the loneliness.

In fact he like being lonely.

However Sirius didn't get to be alone for too long that day. An young girl (who looked like a six year old), 4'11" foot tall, approached him. She was just as skinny as him. Her skin were ever more pale than his (which gave her a sick look even if she was healthy). Her hair's blond curly and really long. Her eyes were turquoise and intense and it also had that mischievous glow in it. She wore glasses of big lenses that she never take it off. It was the first time that someone came to him in the playground and Sirius just looked at her. _She probably would just walk by him and go to the other kids_ , he'd think. Sweet mistake. The girl had stopped right in front of him, a few feet away (of course) because she didn't want to be hit by him that was still swinging.

She stared at him waiting for him to stop. Which doesn't take long for Sirius to do. He got of off the swing and approached the girl staring right back.

The minutes goes by and the girl didn't said anything and it was starting to anoy Sirius who asked "lost something here?"

"Nope" the girl replayed. Her voice was smooth and low. She ignored the poorly question because she didn't want to fight with him she wants to be friend with him. 'My name is Beatrice Aragon-Fancourt... yours?" She held her hand up. The boy considered for a few seconds before he reached her hand and said "Sirius Black".

"Why does anyone play with you like ever?" Beatrice asked, her face was so innocent and kind. Maybe she didn't have heard the gossip about Sirius (and all his family) were  _weird_. After realizing that he wouldn't answear she kept talking "can I play with you? How old are you? I'm six, by the way. What is your favorite plaything here? Mine is the swing."

Sirius stared to the blondie with an eyebrown up. Beatrice had so much hope in her expression that the young Black didn't have the courage to deny her. "Yes. I'm six too. Swing", he answeared quickly. "Lest play. Who jumps higher wins!" He said while going back to the swing and waited the girl to sit down in the swing on his side.

They were laughing so hard, swinging higher and higher. It was almost as if they were flying, as if they were free. But of course they weren't flying. "On the count of three! One..." She started counting.

"Two..." Sirius said preparing himself for the jump.

"Three!" They exclaimed together this time and they had jumped in the same second.

Sirius almost loses his balance and didn't make it to fall standing a few feet away. Beatrice hadn't the same luck; her tiny skinny body didn't support her in her feet. And this is were things go weird: the ground beneath the girl turned into jelly as she fell in slow motion. At least this was what Sirius saw. He knew it was magic. And it wasn't him that did it unwittingly. "You're a witch!" He exclaimed in a low voice. After all no one else must know it.

"What did you just said?" Beatrice asked while standing quickly (getting a little bit dizzy) and Sirius grabbed her in place with his tiny arms. "Witch!" The turquoise eyes gone wide open in surprise and fear that he'd discovered. "Don't deny it I know what I saw..." he completed his sentence as he get away from her.

"You can't tell anyone, promise me!"

"Why would I tell?" He asked. A mischievous grin in his face. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me... Because _well_ I don't want people in  _my_ business too." It took a few seconds for her to understand what she new best friend had said. But when it sink in her face light up. "Yup, I'm a sorcerer."

 

 

**End of Flashback I**

 

 

Since that day their friendship between Sirius and Beatrice only grown. Because of the obvious reasons their friendship _must_   be a secret. A secret the only the two of them knew. That was the only rule in they followed and respected trully. And with his thoughts in his friend Sirius goes for a walk in front of her house. He stopped there on the other side of the street thinking in a way of calling her without people finding him there.

Her house was white with red doors and windows. The roof was made of reddish tiling but now was covered in snow. It was a beauty and happy house nothing compared with the Black house that it only could be described as  _dark_. Not that his house was ugly, it wasn't. It was just not the place a kid would like to grown in. But he didn't have much of a choice. Sirius liked to compared it to a cemetery.

He preferred that the risk of calling Beatrice out was not woth it so he kept walking his way to the same playground were he met the blondie. Sirius would spent some time there and then he would return home. He only hoped when he did that his mother would've forget he exist even if it was for a few minutes. But the boy knew he's asking too much.

He sat on the swing and feels straightway like a he was six again. For this moment he forgot about his family and his problems.  _Swings will never not be funny_ , he think while swinging even higher. He was alone in the playground.

"I saw you standing in front of my house, creepy." Beatrice said appearing in his sight. She was walking slowly because she's afraid of falling in the snow. She's so clumsy as ever. "When you leave I imagined you came here because you want to play with me even if you didn't know if I would come..." She sat by his side. "Charming that you don't want people to know... But I doubt you can jump higher then me."

"Oh! First you need to fall on your feets!" Sirius snapped smiling because she always fall with her face or back in the ground. Ever since the first time. "On the count of three?" He asked and received a positive nod from the blondie. "One..."

"Two..." Beatrice had a chalenge expression. Because she had to beat her clumsiness and her best friend all at once. "Three!" They exclaimed together and it was like they really were back to have six. They'd jumped in the same time again. But this time it wasn't just the blondie who lost her balance. The snow made the ground more slippery. Right now Sirius and Beatrice could be found in the ground on their backs side by side and laughing really hard. "Ok, this time the ground wins", was the only comment of the brunette. "I had this impression that he will _always_ win from me... at least when we're jumping from the swing." Beatrice said pretending sorrow. And they were back to laughing hard. Of course it wasn't true but the odds never were with her when she tried. "Well I've to go back before mom notices I'm not there." The smile fade away. She wants to play more with her friend but never had the amount of time she want anymore. "Tomorrow I promise I'll come and we'll play for a long time, 'kay?" And after she said it Beatrice kissed Sirius in the cheek (he grinned at that) and then she stood and walk away down the street.

Sirius stayed for a little more in the ground. He only got up and goes home when the was almost covering him completely and his bones were aching because of the cold. He didn't was so annoyed or angry anymore. That was the effect of their friendship: it calmed him a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for you that read this... You can also find me on tumblr (18-minutes) but there are some posts that are not in english but I'm trying to do it only in english... Whatever, you can talk to me over there. I promise I don't bite or anything (at least if you ask...) So, this is it. I'm going now... see ya around. *goes away quickly afraid of what you guys will think of me 'cause of my english*


End file.
